Removable media such as SD memory cards and built-in storages such as Embedded SDs have been widely used for storage of image data and video data.
It is required to mount a removable medium simultaneously from a plurality of devices, and enable the devices to access the removable medium.
In addition, it is required to mount a removable medium and a built-in storage such as an Embedded SD simultaneously from a plurality of devices, and enable the devices to access the removable medium.